1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switch structure having a display and playback device, wherein the switch structure utilizes a resilient member and support rods therein to position the switch structure and prevent the switch structure from slanting. In cooperation with the display and playback device provided therein, the switch structure not only provides functions of making and breaking a circuit and enabling signal input, but also serves to display and play back still or dynamic images, thereby improving work efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Switch structures typically serve to open and close circuits. Different switch structures are actuated by different ways, such as by pressing, rotating, and pulling. Therein, the pressing type switches are convenient to operate and thus are most popular. When integrated with plural buttons of an identical shape or different shapes, the pressing type switches allow various signals to be input to direct expected performances.
In order to facilitate signal input, conventionally, each button is marked with a simple symbol or character in its limited surface area for describing the function of the button. For instance, although devices such as keyboards for PCs and calculators, keypads of mobile phones, control panels of audio-video players, digitally controlled machine tools, and so on do contribute to our daily convenience, users have to spend a lot of time reading the related instructions and memorize the functions of individual keys or buttons before using these devices. In the modern times where technologies change with each passing day, it is common in the area of electronic products to weed through the old to bring forth the new. Thus, users have to keep learning about the operation of buttons on new products or consulting the user manuals all the while. Young users who are used to learning about new information may have little problem adapting themselves to the new devices, but children or senior people may suffer from the inconvenience. Moreover, the symbols or characters printed on the conventional buttons tend to fade away after long-term operation and finally fail to provide indication. Although in an alternative approach, those symbols or characters may be integrally formed on the buttons in the manufacturing process, such permanent indication limits the application of the buttons so that the buttons are not adaptive to various machines. While LEDs have been employed in switches on push-button panels, they only feature changeable colors and are insufficient to provide clear indication. On the other hand, regarding the pressing function of a button structure, it is required that, for a button structure to be actuated by pressing, an external force must be applied in a direction perpendicular to the surface of the button. If the external force comes bias, the button structure may have its internal components jammed and thus fail to open or close a circuit smoothly. This is especially inconvenient in an emergency. Therefore, the shortcomings of the conventional switch devices in both structure and function need to be remedied.